


The Trouble Within

by RenoRenjiRed



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoRenjiRed/pseuds/RenoRenjiRed
Summary: Don't know where I'm going with this yet.Ok so Ichigo doesn't go through the whole fullbringer thing here because I don't like that arc. And Grimmjow manages to survive spoonman's attempt at killing him and comes back to fight Ichigo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sephypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephypoo/gifts).



> I own nothing. All rights etc go where it needs to and not to me. :) 
> 
> This is for my sister...just because.
> 
> All feedback is welcome and appreciated.

The Trouble Within

Ichigo sat on his bed staring out the window. Not having powers sucked and his depression only worsened when he lost his. Always the stoic face in the crowd, no one noticed when he fell deeper into his private hell. He missed the battles, missed his friends, and missed being able to protect everyone. Mostly he missed the excitement. After everything was said and done he led a completely boring life. School, intern, sleep, repeat. 

The alarm on his phone went off, shocking him out of his daze. Blinking off what could have been a deep sleep, he rose and stretched his limbs before making his way downstairs. He waved to his sisters as he exited the house, not hearing a single syllable that left their mouths. He blindly headed for the college across town, allowing his feet to follow their memorized path. No single thought stayed in his mind more than a mere second. As he walked his surroundings became a blur and his vision became tunneled. Past fights and friends tumbled through his mind like flipping pages of a book when suddenly his skin pricked as though he was afraid. Stopping immediately, he looked around, hoping against hope that he would see something; anything that might signify his powers coming back. But he saw nothing and no one. Sighing dejectedly he continued on his way assuming the wind blew against him and caused a chill.

Watching the orange haired human walk away was a stunned and pissed off Grimmjow. How dare that brat ignore him? He decided right then to follow Ichigo throughout the day and snuff him out in his own home. Fucking with his life throughout the day would just be a plus. 

Ichigo entered the school with a chip on his shoulder that was larger than normal. Everyone sensed it and stayed out of his way. He was pissed that he had even hoped of regaining his powers and felt stupid, plus he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. He hated feeling this helpless and at this moment, asking his friends for help was out of the question. He didn't even go near them anymore because seeing them just pushed his depression farther and Orihime's voice grated on his nerves lately. 

Taking his seat at the back of the lecture hall a warm breath blew across his neck causing his skin to prick once more. Looking around, he saw no one near enough to be the prankster he was being tortured by. He was beginning to think he was losing his mind along with his powers. As the professor started speaking, his hair was snatched from behind and his head yanked backward. To everyone around it might have looked like he was stretching and leaning over the back of his chair, but to Ichigo, he was being attacked and his opponent was invisible to the average human eye. When he was finally released he grabbed his pen and a piece of paper before scrawling a note. "Who are you?" The answer made his blood run cold because he knew without his powers he could never hope to defeat his enemy. "The King." As he watched it crawl across his paper his heart rate sped up and his breath hitched. Before another thought could process, a hard smack knocked him completely out of his seat and busted both lips. His face already starting to swell, he excused himself to the nurse and headed home. Once away from school and any prying eyes he spoke to Grimmjow.

"I have no powers anymore. I can't see you or hear you, but I'll still fight you."

Grimmjow laughed out loud even though it fell on deaf ears and hit Ichigo in the stomach, doubling him over. The orange haired former substitute soul reaper aimed a kick where Grimmjow had been, but he was already gone. A few more wild kicks and punches that never landed, an exhausted Ichigo fell to his knees. Grimmjow had watched in amusement to begin with, but it was quickly replaced with pity. A foreign feeling for the aarancar, but he felt it regardless. Ichigo had always given his best to fight the blue haired demon and said demon wouldn't fight the orange haired wanna be Jesus type protector at anything less than his best. 

With that thought, Grimmjow walked over and helped Ichigo to his feet and stepped away, leaving Ichigo to wonder what the hell had just happened. Staring around himself expecting another attack, Ichigo finally gave up, sighed in defeat, and walked back toward his home. He couldn't protect himself anymore, muchless anyone else. No wonder Grimmjow walked away; he wasn't worth fighting like this. He made his way to his room without speaking to anyone and lay on his bed staring at the ceiling while unknown to him, Grimmjow sat propped against his wall watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week passed with no more interruption from Grimmjow. He followed Ichigo to school, work, and home. Sleeping on the floor was beginning to do a number on his back so he decided to go see the pain in the ass soul reaper known as Urahara while Ichigo did his homework. He stood to go when the orange haired man spoke aloud; "Why me? Why did I have to lose everything?" Grimmjow looked at the pitiful man before raising the window and jumping out. Landing on the groundhe heard Ichigo shout his name. Looking up, he watched as the man scanned the area and spoke once again. "Grimm, if that's you, I don't know why you're still here but I will find a way to get my powers back and I will fight you again."

Grimmjow shook his head and walked toward Urahara Shop. 

Walking into the store like he owned it, he was immediately set upon by Ururu and Jinta. "I'm here to see Kisuke you infernal brats!" All assault stopped as Tessai entered the room. "This way Mr. Arrancar." Grimmjow followed the huge man to the back of the store at sat across from the shop owner at the low table. He tried to wait patiently as said shop owner pecked away on some type of handheld device that looked similar to a cell phone. Minutes ticked by like hours and after only five, Grimmjow lost his patience. "Hey hat and clogs are ya gonna acknowledge me or am I wasting my time?"

Kisuke looked up, somewhat startled. "Oh my! You'll have to forgive me I truly didn't realize." Laying the device to the side, he picked up his fan and with one flick of his wrist, spread it open. "What can I help you with today Mr. Arrancar?"

"I need one of those fake body things like you make for the soul rappers." Grimmjow spat the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. 

The only indication that Urahara was surprised was the slight dilation of his pupils. "A gigai. May I ask the reason?"

Grimmjow snorted; "No you may not."

Urahara hummed and nodded. "Ok. I'll need a day at least. Come back tomorrow at this same time." 

Grimmjow nodded and stood to go but stopped short when Kisuke spoke again softly enough that only he could hear. "Grimmjow be careful what you wish for." Without a backward glance, the blue haired man left the shop and made his way back to Ichigo's house. He found the window still open as he had left it and Ichigo lying in bed so he entered the same way he exited and shut the window. 

Ichigo watched as his window seemingly closed by itself and sat up; waiting, watching for any indication of who was with him. His desk chair spun around and slightly squeaked as if someone had sat down. "Ok so I know someone is here, I just don't know who. Wanna give me a hint?"

Grimmjow smirked before spinning the chair around and smacking his school books off the desk and across the floor. Watching the blind fool stare at the chair was funny, watching the look of abject horror cross his features as his work went flying was hilarious. Standing beside Ichigo and getting the close up view was the best part; knowing the orangette thought he was in the chair. As the look of horror passed it was replaced with determination and anger. Ichigo collected his things from the floor and replaced them on his desk before kicking the chair across the room and snarling. "Ok jackass! That hint must have been that you're a dick! Grimmjow it must be you because you are the only arrancar that fucking childish!"

To let him know he guessed correctly, Grimmjow shoved him against the wall and held him there by his throat. Even though Ichigo couldn't hear him, he knew the feeling of imminent death and pure hatred. It swam around him as he struggled to breathe. After a few seconds, enough to make Ichigo think he would lose his life that night, he let him drop to the floor and smirked as he listened to the orangette gasp for air. 

Not knowing exactly where the arrancar was, Ichigo held his neck with one hand and used the other to flip Grimmjow the bird and wave it all around him to make sure the bastard saw it. "Fuck you Grimm. That was cheap."

Snarling, Grimmjow kicked Ichigo in the ribs and doubled him over. "You don't know how much trouble you're in for Kurosaki. Just wait until tomorrow you little orange headed punk."

Slowly getting off the floor, Ichigo made his way to his bed and lay down. "You might want to get some rest tonight Grimm, I've already let the soul reapers know you're here. They'll be here for you soon." 

Grimmjow could smell a lie from a mile away and knew Ichigo hadn't told a soul about him, but to placate the orangette, he opened the window and left it open. Settling down against the wall yet again to watch the human until he could get his gigai.

After a few minutes when nothing else abnormal happened, Ichigo slowly got out of bed and shut his window. Not knowing if the bastard had actually left or not was grating on his nerves almost as bad as Inoue's voice. Grabbing some clothes from his closet, he went to shower and get ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grimmjow stayed put at Ichigo's house instead of following him to school. He was tired of watching the ex shinigami avoid his friends and sulk by himself. Today was Thursday so that meant Ichigo would be doing his intern thing at the hospital after school so Grimmjow pretty much a free day until time to go back to Urahara Shop. Once everyone left for work and school, he wandered through the house. Finding himself in the kitchen, he realized how hungry he was and that he hadn't eaten in days. Human food is a no-no for hollows, so the blue haired arrancar left the house in search of a juicy soul to munch on to hold him over. 

Two blocks away from the Kurosaki residence, Grimmjow found a delicious soul and was ready to devour it until he caught sight of one ex soul reaper who should be in school and not walking down the street toward his house. Making a snap decision, Grimmjow left the soul and followed Ichigo, yet again.  He followed him past his house, past the hospital, past Urahara Shop, and to the river. 

Ichigo sat on the riverside staring blankly at the water as it rushed by. Grimmjow sat and watched Ichigo watch the river. Hours passed before Ichigo finally moved and lay back in the grass. Grimmjow moved a little closer. "What are you thinking Kurosaki? What enjoyment are you getting from just sitting and staring?" Knowing the orange haired man couldn't hear him reminded the espada that he needed to go to Urahara Shop. Deciding to leave the man where he was, Grimmjow rose from his spot behind Ichigo and walked away. 

"Alright Mr. Arrancar, let's try this on." Urahara Kisuke was a strange man and the longer Grimmjow was around him the stranger he became. Shrugging his shoulders and huffing out a breath, he stepped into the gigai. A jolt shot through him at the sudden changes. His strength was practically gone, his powers were muted, and his spiritual pressure was damn near non existent. He had a heartbeat that wasn't there before and he felt heavy and sluggish. Snarling, he snapped; "Oh this is fuckin horrible hat and clogs! Do humans really feel like this all the time?"

An amused hum came from the distracted shop owner who was once again busy poking at a phone. "Now, other than the obvious, how does it fit? I tried to leave you some wiggle room in there."

Geimmjow grunted. "It's alright I guess. It'll do anyway. I'm not here for long."

Urahara nodded. "Well let me know if you need any changes made to it and if they're within reason I'll see what I can do. And please understand that once inside you cannot get out unless you have the appropriate tools."

"Tools?" Grimmjow looked a little nervous which came across as angry.

Another hum from the shop owner had him grinding his teeth. Poking away at the device, Urahara didn't pay attention to Grimmjow or the look of pure unadulterated hatred on his face. Glancing up when a shadow fell across him he grinned. "Yes tools. I can show them to you, but until I know for certain you won't be doing harm to anyone I can't take the chance of you having your powers. Therefore you will come here when you need out of your gigai."

A growl slid past the arrancar's lips, but he nodded in understanding. He couldn't be sneaky and not expect them to be sneaky as well. Urahara's eyebrows rose minutely as he hid his surprise well. "You can eat human food to satisfy your hunger but that is only in the gigai. When you come out of it, you will have lasting effects for a while, but then will become very hungry, very quickly. I have things here to help with that so please eat here and not our locals."

Again Grimmjow nodded. "That's it then I guess. Have a nice day."

Grimmjow spun on his heel and stalked to the door. Turning slightly he spoke through clenched teeth. "Thanks, you too." With that he headed back to the river hoping to find Ichigo still there.

Luck was not on his side so he headed for the Kurosaki home, but stopped when he realized he couldn't exactly walk up and introduce himself without causing a scene. So he found himself at the park near the Kurosaki home where he decided he would stay until morning and possibly catch up with Ichigo on the way to school.

Ichigo made his way home from the river and up to his room. He felt more alone now than he had in the past week and he couldn't figure out why. Brushing it off as depression, he settled in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning brought routine for Ichigo and chilly temperatures for Grimmjow. The November weather was frustrating everyone. Cold in the mornings with afternoons being warmer than normal. Passing the park near his house, Ichigo noticed a shock of blue sticking out of a tunnel slide. Thinking a child was hurt he went to check it out. Instead of a child, he found a sleeping Grimmjow. He made a split second decision and viciously kicked the arrancar in the ribs. 

The sudden impact took Grimmjow's breath and brought him awake so fast he momentarily forgot where he was. He attempted to jump up, snarling and growing viciously, but hit his head on the top of the tunnel and knocked himself back down. Spewing profanities like a busted water pipe, the arrancar peeked through one eye to see Ichigo laughing. As Grimmjow crawled out of the tunnel slide and stood, Ichigo asked. "What the hell are you doing here and why can I see you?"

Still holding one hand on his abused head, Grimmjow grit his teeth as he answered. "Gigai." 

"Ok so again, why are you here?" Ichigo asked again, pulling his school bag higher on his shoulder. 

"We've got business Kurosaki and we can't handle that business if you can't see me." Letting his arm drop by his side, Grimmjow looked threateningly at Ichigo.

The orangette immediately dropped his school bag and took a fighting stance. "Ok let's go then."

Grimmjow scoffed, "Not now you fool. I'm going to help you get your powers back first."

Confused, Ichigo slowly straightened up. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I refuse to fight and kill you while you're not at full strength. It would be an empty victory."

"Oh. Well alright then. I've got school right now so..." Ichigo picked up his bag and turned to go as Grimmjow stepped up beside him. "Where are you going?"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and smirked. "To school I guess. I have no where else to be and you look like you could use the company." 

A scowl settled over Ichigo's face as he looked at his shoes. "The others will recognize you and kill you, plus I really need to pass this class so I need to focus. Scool is a bad idea."

Laughing, the blunette walked away from Ichigo toward the sidewalk. "Guess you better not let them kill me then. I won't interrupt your studies Kurosaki, even if it is pointless since I'm going to kill you."

Ichigo sighed, but didn't argue. There was no point. Following a few paces behind the arrancar, Ichigo made his way to school in silence.

Inoue was the first to see them and simply froze. Big brown eyes followed the blue haired man's every move; having flashbacks of being carried around Las Noches. Ichigo noticed her dilemma and walked over to her seat. "Oi, Inoue." 

Glancing at Ichigo momentarily and then back to Grimmjow, she mumbled, "Kurosaki-kun, am I seeing things? Or is that really Jagerjaquez-san?"

"It's really him. Says he won't bother anyone because he wants to help me get my powers back."

"You believe him?" Grimmjow smirked at the question he overheard.

"Well he did get a gigai from Urahara. So I'm assuming it's true; at least partially."

Inoue nodded; still staring at Grimmjow. "I'll warn the others before they see him." She immediately left her seat and made her way back out in the hallway to catch Chad and Uryu before they came in and were surprised by the ex espada's presence.

Grimmjow smirked from his newly aquired seat. "You know they're gonna flip shit anyway Kurosaki."

With a nod and a sigh Ichigo made his way back to Grimmjow and his own seat. He looked over his shoulder when he heard his friends come through the door talking quietly. They all glanced at him but said nothing and sat together at the back of the room away from Ichigo and Grimmjow. Noticing the not so subtle snub the ex espada whistled to get their attention and gave them all a special finger wave. 

"Do you have to antagonize them?"

"Yes. They snubbed both of us Kurosaki and while you might suck their asses, I do not."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I'm not doing this with you Grimmjow."

"Apparently you are Ichigo."

"I'm gonna kick your ass later today."

"You wish."

By the time the last class was over and the two frenemies were making their way back to Ichigo's house, they had taken to shoving each other. 

Sparring in Ichigo's small back yard made putting up with Grimmjow worth it. Grimmjow wanted to see what he could do with hand to hand normally; bad idea. Ichigo indeed kicked Grimmjow's ass...repeatedly. 

Laying in the grass breathing heavily, Grimmjow smirked. "You're lucky I'm in this damn gigai Kurosaki."

Ichigo laughed. "I am huh. I think you wish you weren't in the damn gigai. Hurts worse in there."

Rubbing his tender stomach with a chuckle. "Yeah it does. At least I know you don't have any problems there. Tomorrow we should head to hat and clogs and see if he will let us train there so I can test your spiritual abilities."

Sitting on the grass an arms length away from the ex espada, Ichigo sighed. "I don't have any of that anymore."

"Well I wanna see for myself."

"Whatever. I'm going to head inside. See you tomorrow I guess."

Grimmjow nodded. "Yeah see you tomorrow." He watched Ichigo walk inside and he stood to leave. Walking back toward the park he mentally prepared himself for another cold night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning brought the same routine. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo; "I'm getting real damn sick of waking up like this. I've got lumps on my head Kurosaki. Lumps. You're gonna pay for each one of them when you get your powers back too."

Ichigo nodded. "Why aren't you staying with Urahara?"

Surprise flickered through blue eyes before he sucked his teeth. "What the fuck am I Kurosaki? You really think hat and clogs is gonna let me stay at his place? Ha!"

"You gotta stay somewhere Jagerjaquez. You can't sleep in the park indefinitely."

"Who's gonna make me move?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and huffed. "This is the human world; the police will make you move. They may even arrest you and you can't help me with my powers if you're in jail."

Knowing he was right, Grimmjow stayed silent and only shrugged before nodding in the direction of the school. Walking silently side by side, Ichigo fought with himself internally, before failing miserably and giving into his protective nature. "You can stay with me. At my house I mean."

Grimmjow just grunted and continued walking. He knew it was a mistake, but he refused to ask for help, and Kurosaki was offering. At least he'd be able to eat and be warm at night. He couldn't remember the last time he had truly been warm. Dragging his mind back to reality he realized he had missed the entire first class.

Following Ichigo to his second class, they were cornered by the Quincy bitch. "Ichigo have you lost your mind? Are you seriously trusting him?"

Ichigo stayed silent but nodded the affirmative. Uryu, obviously shocked, just stared at Ichigo. "I'll not be a part of this. If he steps one centimeter out of line I'll kill him."

Ichigo scowled at the Quincy. "As long as he's helping me he won't get 'out of line' as you call it. And if he does you won't lay a fucking finger on him. I'll deal with him myself. I never asked for your help in this."

Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly hearing the orangette threaten his former ally on his behalf. Before he could change his mind, he smirked and sucked his teeth. "Yeah you Quincy piece of trash, he didn't ask you for shit. He didn't ask me either, but here I am offering him his livelyhood back while you pretend like nothing has happened! And if you even think of touching me I'll kill you before you can draw your stupid bow so fuck off already."

Grimmjow had gotten a little loud and Ichigo noticed that people were starting to stare. "Let's go to class. I can handle myself Uryu. I've proven that time and again. See you around."

Ichigo turned and started walking toward his next class with Grimmjow following him, walking backward, flipping Uryu the bird, and smirking. Uryu shook his head and headed the opposite direction toward his next class. 

When Ichigo's final class for the day was done, he and Grimmjow made their way to Urahara Shop. Jinta and Ururu were sweeping and washing windows respectively when Ichigo and Grimmjow turned the corner. "Hey Ichigo! What're ya doin with that guy?" Jinta shouted as he started swinging the broom like a ball bat.

"Where's Urahara?" Ichigo deadpanned and completely ignored the red head's question. 

"In the back. You know where to go."

Ichigo nodded as he passed while Jinta returned the nod and Ururu bowed her head slightly. Grimmjow followed and snarled amd gnashed his teeth as Jinta drew back the broom to swing and Ururu screamed. Laughing loudly the blue haired man stepped inside the shop only to get knocked back out. Looking up from where he had fallen, he saw a scowling Ichigo. "Apologize. If you're gonna help me and we're going to have to train here you will not disrespect them in their home."

Grimmjow stood and glared menacingly at Ichigo. "You don't get to tell me what to do Kurosaki. I'm not one of your fucking fan club members and I damn sure ain't your bitch. You need to remember who you're talking to."

Ichigo smirked. "Oh I do. I also remember how much it hurts getting your ass kicked in a gigai. And I also remember that I can still kick your ass and if you really want to fight me again you have to follow my rules or I can go on with my normal life."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You couldn't do that Kurosaki. You're barely making it through life now and your powers haven't been gone that long. So save that line of bullshit for someone who doesn't know you; like Uryu."

Grimmjow stepped up to Ichigo and attempted to enter the shop again only to be shoved back out. "I said apologize."

"I said kiss my ass Kurosaki." Grimmjow started for the door again.

"I'd listen if I were you Mr. Arrancar. Ichigo has very high expectations of his associates and you shoukd act as such." Urahara appeared behind Ichigo in the shop doorway.

"Nope. Not listening to a fucking shinigami ever again."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I'm not a shinigami. I'm human and I was a substitute shinigami."

Grimmjow sat crosslegged on the ground in from of Urahara shop. "I am not apologizing to the little shits."

"Fine. Stay there." Ichigo walked into the shop and closed the door. 

"Don't try to follow. Tessai put up a barrier specifically to keep you out. I assume it is very painful if you enter it." Urahara yelled through the closed door. 

Grimmjow looked at Jinta and Ururu who were pretending to be cleaning and growled. So there he sat waiting on Ichigo to return. Like a fucking pet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Four hours passed with Grimmjow sitting outside the shop being stubborn. When Ichigo finally emerged again he was laughing and looked more relaxed than the arrancar had seen him the whole time he'd been following him. Smiling fondly at the blue haired man, Ichigo chuckled; "Let's go Grimm."

Grimmjow stood and glared at the orangette. "Don't go giving me nicknames Kurosaki; we are not friends."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and snorted. "Believe me Grimmjow; I know, but your name is such a mouthful and I honestly get tired of saying it. And your last name isn't any better."

Grimmjow stared for a minute, then nodded and started walking toward the park. Ichigo followed out of curiosity and when he realized where they were headed he spoke up. "You can't sleep in the park again Grimm."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I told you that you could stay with me. At my house."

"That is an offer, but I am not required to accept."

"Grimmjow Jagerjaquez. I will have you arrested, not attempt to regain my powers, and have Urahara send your blue haired ass back to Hueco Mundo if you stay in the park again. It makes you seem like a pervert."

Grimmjow stopped abruptly and spun on his heel causing him to come face to face with Ichigo. Their noses were millimeters apart, both glaring through slitted eyes. "Do not talk to me like I'm a fucking child or your damn pet. I am Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, sexta espada, King of Hueco Mundo. I will sleep and do as I please and no one, especially a former substitute soul reaper, will order me to do any damn thing. Your ultimatum is worthless!"

By the time he finished speaking, he was screaming in Ichigo's face. Ichigo merely stared at him, but never interrupted his tirade. Instead, he simply turned and walked away toward his house. 

Grimmjow stood seething on the empty street corner where they had stopped before cussing and following the orangette. No closer than ten paces, he followed Ichigo to his house and closed the front door when it was left open for him. When he made it upstairs to Ichigo's room, that door was also left open and he could see Ichigo sitting at his desk. He quietly closed the door and walked to his normal spot against the wall. As he slid down, Ichigo turned to face him. "I want you to stay here. I don't like the idea of you or anyone else being cold at night. I apologize for pissing you off to get you here, but it worked and to me, that's what counts."

Grimmjow grunted in response before closing his eyes to nap. The sun had set an hour earlier and even though he wasn't tired, he really didn't know what to do with himself. "You can use my bed while I do homework."

Grimmjow's eyes flew open and snapped to Ichigo only to see him staring at a book on the desk and scribbling notes in the notebook beside it. Without a sound, Grimmjow stood and stepped over to the bed before he said 'fuck it' and laid down. In a matter of seconds he was sound asleep and the warmest he had ever been. 

Grimmjow sat on the side of a river fishing. His family was poor so all he had was a string tied to a pole. His hook was handmade out of a soda can tab. His hands and feet were dirty and he knew his mom would fuss about the mud on his pants, but he was hungry. He was tired of being hungry all the time. Even when he ate he was still hungry because he had to make it last. He might not get another meal that week. His dad would probably beat him for making his mom fuss, but if he could catch a fish or two it would be worth it. He had been sitting there since school let out and it was nearing dark. He had already seen the first firefly of the night and was praying for a bite. 

Just as he was about to give up he felt a tug on his string. His hopes soared to new heights as he snatched his pole up and a catfish popped out of the water. It was big enough for his mom to make a soup with. He ran all the way to his house.

He flung the front door open and stopped in his tracks. Lying on the floor covered in blood were his parents. Falling to his knees, tears streamed down his face. What would happen to him now? He was all alone. Seven years old and no one to care for him. "I've been waiting for you Grimm. See what happens when you keep me waiting?"

Turning to face the voice that came from behind him, he glared through his tears. "Who are you?"

"I am your new caregiver; Souske Aizen."

"I'm not going with you! You killed my family!"

"You are and I did. I'll make sure you're never hungry again. They couldn't provide for you the things you need, but I can. Come now."

"No!" Grimmjow shouted and scrambled back toward his dead parents. Turning to run was his last mistake as he felt the white hot pain of a sword pierce his stomach.

Ichigo tried to ignore the whimpers coming from Grimmjow, but couldn't. He stared at the sleeping man; watching him flinch in his sleep. He wondered what could make this hardened warrior weep. Going to stand beside the bed, he reached out and let his hand hover over Grimmjow; not knowing whether he should wake him or not. The choice was quickly taken from his hands as Grimmjow sat straight up and screamed NO! Flinching back, Ichigo shushed the still half asleep man. "Shhhh. It's ok Grimmjow. Wake up, it's ok."

Looking wildly around the room Grimmjow's eyes finally landed on Ichigo and his mind registered what the man had said. He laid back down on his side facing Ichigo. "Nah Kurosaki; it ain't ok. Hasn't been in a long time." He stared blankly at the wall beside Ichigo's head and Ichigo took the hint and dropped the conversation. "It's time to eat so I was about to wake you anyway. Let's go."

They made their way downstairs to eat whatever Yuzu had cooked and left the gloom in Ichigo's room; hoping it would float out the window while they were away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't own anything or profit from anything so don't sue me.
> 
> I'm sorry posting is sporadic, but I work with what I've got. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
